Sixty Stereophonic Skies
by Reo Star
Summary: (R rating is a 'just-in-case') A lighter view of Vash's trasformation of Knives. Thought I'd do a story without all the angst and pain for a change...not sure where it's headed yet...


**Sixty Stereophonic Skies**

**Chapter 1: On stage**

Vash sits on a bench just out side a saloon, his head in his hands. Meryl leans against a beam on the edge of the little porch; she sighs and walks over to Vash sitting next to him on the bench.

"How much longer, do you think"

Vash shrugs. "Don't know."

_'I wish he'd hurry up though'_ he thinks to him self.

Milly comes running out of the saloon, passing Vash and Meryl. She stops suddenly when she realizes that her friends are behind her, then turns and walks toward them.

"Ma'am, Mr. Vash" She says urgently between pants. "You better come inside, quick! It's Mr. Knives! He's out of control"

Vash and Meryl stand up quickly, concerned.

"How bad is it" Vash asks nervously.

Milly rubs the back of her head, sweat rolls down her face. "Oh, Mr. Vash! It just terrible! The worst thing I've ever herd"

Vash sighs, and straightens his back with purpose. _'Alright, here we go again.' _ He looks to the sky. _'Rem, give me strength.'_

Vash heads for the door, but stops when he realizes he's not being fallowed. He turns to see the girls sitting on the bench.

"Aren't you two coming along" He asks, not wanting to go in there alone.

Milly and Meryl look nervously at each other.

"Uh-don't you think this sort of thing should be handled by you? I mean, you are the great Vash the Stampede." Meryl says with a shaky voice.

Vash gives her a cynical look. "Oh? What ever happened to fallowing me? Isn't that your job"

Milly smiles. "We're on vacation" Meryl slaps Milly on the back smiling. "Great one Milly! Yeah, we're on vacation! So sorry, but you're on your own"

Vash rubs the back of his head, a worried look on his face. This was it. He had to go, and he had to go alone. Only problem was, he had no idea what unspeakable horrors lie on the other side of those saloon doors. Nor did he have any idea how bad this was really going to be.

Vash takes a deep breath and pushes open the doors. He walks in, the sunlight behind him making a long shadow on the saloon floor.

That's when he saw Knives. He was smiling! Despite the pain he was causing these people, he was actually smiling!

_'Insensitive jerk.'_ Vash thought.

He took in a deep breath and walked towards Knives, who was sitting on the music stage.

"Knives" Vash screamed.

But Knives couldn't hear him, the music was too loud.

Vash looks around him, people were scattered about the floor holding their ears.

_'I knew I shouldn't have let him sing Karaoke.'_

Unable to get Knives to listen to him, Vash walks around to the back of the stage, and pulls the plug for the mic. Knives' voice fades out, and the people on the ground release their ears with relief.

Knives taps on the mic a few times, then looks over at Vash who twirls the plug in the air.

"Hey! I was singing" Knives protests as he leaves the stage.

"If that's what you call it." Vash mumbles to himself. "Come on, let's get out of here. We've got to get to the next town."

Vash heads to the door, but Knives just pouts. Vash rolls his eyes and walks to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Knives, I know you hate the humans but you know what you did to them just now? It almost makes you wanting to kill them ok with me."

Knives perks up. "Really"

Vash shakes his head, and walks out of the bar. "Come on, Knives."

Knives smiles and fallows Vash out. "So you see it my way now"

Vash picks up his sack, which is sitting next to the bench and pulls out his sunglasses as he throws the sack over his shoulder. He turns to Knives, and slowly puts on his glasses.

"I said, _'almost' _" Vash smirks and walks towards the edge of town. Meryl scrambles to join Vash, while Milly and Knives remain behind.

"Are you coming, Mr. Knives" Milly asks, about to fallow her friends.

Knives sighs. "Yeah I'm coming, Milly. I'm coming."

Knives joins Milly and the two walk side by side behind Vash and Meryl.


End file.
